


Footsteps of Friendship

by giraffewrites



Series: Fluff bingo [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Catra and Scorpia travel to a village to meet their old co-workers and friends, Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio. There, they have more fun than they could have ever imagined at The Horde.
Relationships: Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio & Scorpia, Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio
Series: Fluff bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Footsteps of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For Krissey, who wanted the frightzone crew + arcade games from my fluff bingo card! I hope you enjoy!

In the recent weeks since the war ended, a lot of Catra’s time has been spent with Adora, whether it’s been travelling to nearby villages or roaming the castle’s gardens (of which Perfuma never leaves). It was there that Scorpia had found the three of them, and told Catra that they’d (just her and Catra) had been invited to meet up with Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio. Not all that long ago Catra would’ve scoffed at the idea; what were they going to do, play house? But now, with all that’s happened, she’s actually looking forward to it.

It’s hotter than Catra can ever remember it being, and for this she’s glad for the pair of shorts she chose to steal from Adora’s side of the closet. They’re red and stop at her thigh, and apparently resemble Volleyball shorts, but Catra isn’t sure what that means. Swiftwind had offered to fly them over, but Scorpia rather walk (and Catra still isn’t keen on riding him).

“Are we nearly there?” Catra asks, aware of the whine in her voice. “There’s like, a hundred closer villages and they had to choose… choose…” She furrows her eyebrows, searching for the name, but ends up waving her hands in frustration, “Whatever it’s called! It’s too far away.”

Scorpia laughs, head tilted back slightly, pincer covering her mouth. “Oh you haven’t changed at all Wild Cat.”

The nickname she once hated now makes Catra smile. She gently punches Scorpia’s arm, briefly having to walk on her tiptoes. “Shut up.”

They walk for no longer than half an hour before they’ve met their destination. Neither of them have been to this village before. Businesses and houses sit amongst one another, some doubling up as both. The majority of buildings are pastel colours with white pipes and gutters. If Catra wasn’t used to living in Bright Moon, she’d probably feel sick. In the centre of the village (which Catra decides it bordering more on the size of a small town), is a fountain. It’s not grand but it’s nice to look at, the concrete surrounding just big enough to offer people a place to sit.

“So,” Catra starts, hoisting herself onto the wall, legs pressed against the side so her knees are sticking out, “how’re you and Perfuma?”

The blush that paints itself across Scorpia’s cheeks is impossible to miss. “Oh you know,” she scratches the back of her neck, “we’re good.”

Catra smirks, bumping her shoulder against Scorpia’s. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, you know,” Scorpia’s trying not to fumble over her words, “she’s really nice. She likes my jokes.”

Catra’s smirk slides into a smile. “I’m happy for you, really.”

Unlike it was in The Horde, the conversation between them flows easily whilst they wait. People pass them and instead of the fearful looks they used to wear when they dressed in their uniforms, they now offer them polite smiles and brief nods. To the right of them is a cafe, people sitting outside with one another as the sun shines down on them, drinking and eating dishes that are probably more colourful than Glimmer’s entire wardrobe.

It’s Scorpia who spots them first. Kyle, Rogelio and Lonnie walking towards them. In true Scorpia style, she’s on her feet and has swept the three of them into a hug within seconds.

“It’s good to see you too,” Lonnie tells her, one hand resting on her upper arm. She looks over to see Catra and waves. “Don’t start acting shy now,” she teases, “come over here.”

Catra does just that, and any awkwardness she was worried about vanishes when Lonnie pulls her into a hug. “You look good,” she says, and Catra can tell she means it. As she steps back, she smiles at Kyle and Rogelio. Even though their last encounter together was horrific, all they have for Catra are smiles and friendly pats on the back.

“We’ve got something really cool to show you,” Kyle says, slowly walking to maintain looking at them, “follow us.”

As they walk, Catra can’t help but notice the way Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio are interacting with each other. Lonnie’s hand will brush over Kyle’s back, and his hand will find its way to sit on Rogelio’s hip. Maybe they’ve always been like this and Catra was too hellbent on her own issues to see it. Either way, she doesn’t mention it as they near their destination.

The place they walk into is apparently called an ‘arcade’. It’s full of funny machines that people are surrounding, pushing buttons and moving sticks. Kyle, after mentioning that he now works here, explains that they’re video games. As he slips into some nerdy explanation, still leading them, Catra looks around. There’s a large glass counter to the side of the room, sporting prizes in it and on the wall behind it. The person sitting behind it has blond hair and is wearing a navy uniform, with neon writing in the corner, that Catra guesses reads the name of the arcade.

Lonnie’s voice snaps Catra out of her thoughts. “Here. The best game of them all.”

They’ve reached the back of the arcade. The overhead light has dimmed, but the machine is flashing neon colours from the screen and the two brightly coloured boards in front of it. THE ULTIMATE MEGA DANCE PARTY Catra reads.

“Here’s the deal,” Lonnie grins, standing on one of the boards, leaning on the poles at the back of it, “the two with the lowest score buys lunch.”

Even though Catra has no idea how to play, she smirks, and steps onto the opposite board. “You’re on.”

Kyle explains the concept to Catra, and they’re off. It starts easy, with soft pop music and easy leg movements, little arm movement required. Only that lasts for barely more than a minute, before the music speeds up and so do the movements. Before Catra knows it, she’s spinning and moving her feet and arms (needed for the buttons on the poles), as well as briefly jumping over to swap boards with Lonnie when the screen tells them to. Two spins and an arm punch later and the games over, and Catra has to catch herself on the back pole.

“Tougher than it looks, right?” Lonnie breathes, leaning against her own pole, trying to catch her breath. There’s beads of sweat running down her forehead.

“Yeah,” is all Catra manages to get out, trying to catch her breath, also. Moving her head to look at the screen, she grins and looks back at Lonnie. “And I still won.”

Horrified, Lonnie looks at the screen. “Rogelio, show them how its done,” she says, although its lighthearted.

Scorpia and Rogelio start their round, Catra sat to the side with Lonnie and Kyle. As clumsy as she may be, Scorpia seems to be doing a good job. Catra cheers her on, as Lonnie and Kyle cheer Rogelio on. Sometimes Catra catches herself upset at the fact that for so long, she didn’t know how to build friendships with people. But now, sat on the ugly patterned carpet, she knows she’s learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I struggle with the title? Yes. Do I like it? Yes. It's meant to imply that even though the five of them got pulled in different directions and have ended up doing different things, they're still able to connect when seeing each other again. It's also meant to reference Catra and Scorpia walking to meet them, as well as the moves required to play the game. Anyway, enough overexplaining from me.


End file.
